The Lonely Mountain
by tucked-away-heart
Summary: Norway was subjected to the day of humanity's second assessment against the dreadful dragons reign of power. Norway believes the only way he can end the suffering and put his friend to true peace is if he finds the beast and slays it himself. But when he finds the mountains in seek of self-driven justice, he finds clarity to his questions and something beyond his control.
1. Prologue

**Warning: **Chapter contains pain and death.

"Lukas," beckoned a soft, but rusty voice. A hand coated with shriveled skin extended from it's resting place to the core of light towards a small, dark figure beside the fireplace.

A young boy with gentle features clothed in what was supposed to be a blue tunic, but looked more like a potato sack sewn together, turned his attention from the fire and to the voice's host; staring observantly. The hand turned slowly, pained to do so, and curled its thin finger towards the rotting wooden chair in which the voice sat.

There, in the corner of the room, rested on old man who seemed to have lived as long as time itself. His hair and beard of white, his teeth either rotting or gone, and skin that hung from his body like over-sized clothing. His once blue eyes that washed out to grey were strained and constantly seemed to be focused but his mind was always elsewhere. They were old but experienced; seeing all that there is to see and more.

But the one thing that remained young about this man was his heart.

"Come here, my boy."

Lukas silently obeyed as he approached without a moment of hesitation. He settled himself by the old man's side where he proceeded to let fragile hand pet his head tenderly like always. The old man was gentle like a mothers touch, but he was more than that to Lukas.

"Your hair is so fine, Lukas. Like the softest wool that to have ever been woven. Almost like a women's, don't you agree?"

Lukas lightly jolted at the comparison as he looked up at the man and glared strongly.

"I'm only messing around." The old man chuckled as he ruffled the small boys hair teasingly. "You know, there's nothing wrong with being compared to a woman. They are as strong as a man, but have the charm of an angel."

Lukas couldn't hide the frustrated blush that burned softly along his cheeks, even though he turned his head in retreat of his emotions. The old man laughed for himself and Lukas as he continued to stroke the boys hair until he ran out of air and sighed with contentment.

"I wish to tell you a tale…" The old man shared out of nowhere. "Would you like to hear it?"

He waited until he felt Lukas nod his head softly under his palm before speaking any further. He moistened his dry lips with his tongue and took a small breath.

"A tale that has been told for centuries lives deep within the Elder mountain. Just beyond seas of blue, fields of gold, and skies of orange, lives a beast of red. Powerful, legendary, and menacing, he guards the mountain as his slumber.  
He once raided the lands of life to claim as his own and had mankind hanging by the thread that once was a tapestry of culture, races, and diversity. He was so destructive that humanity turned on itself. Countries, neighbors, friends turned on each other and stole whatever they could get their needy hands on. War spread like a wild fire threw out the lands and disaster struck like angry lightning bolts.  
Soldiers from all over the world tried to hunt the beast down to slay him; to end the misery and bind the hatred with forgotten trust. But with every travel, none would survive. Never to return to their towns, their homes, their families. Without a trace, they would venture to those mountains in seek of an answer and find is the unbearable truth. All were killed. All….except one."

"Old Man Pelly," Lukas interrupted impatiently. "What was the beast?"

Pelly hesitated. He grew as quiet as the night and his eyes focussed strongly on the fire; the reflection dancing in his dull eyes.

"A man." He answered; sounding as if he had tasted something bitter. He waited for Lukas to question him, but when the child stayed quiet, he continued.

"A man that could take the skin of a beast. A master of disguise. A true monster. Though he could think and feel like the rest of us, he still pillaged and destroyed without a second thought. I hardly believe he thinks about it to this day.….During the ages of war, the citizens would sing. They would sing their song of suffering as they choked on their tears and held clenched fists. The song echoed throughout the land and traveled deep into his home and lulled him to sleep. And one day, the reign of greed stopped. And people were at peace again…..and he was put into eternal sleep."

He paused; his grey eyes squinted with pain and his hand clutched his shirt. His breathing became raspy and his face twisted with displeasure. He was driven into a coughing fit where he proceeded to fall from his chair and display himself onto the floor. Blood lunged from within his throat and splattered on the ground like paint.

"Old Man Pelly!" Lukas called in a worried tone but still remained as calm as he possibly could. He rushed to the old mans side and dropped to his knees. He held out his hands that were ready to help and his eyes scanned the fallen body in search of a remedy for his pain. But all he could do was stare. Stare and try to think of something to do. Anything.

"...some say….that before he fell asleep…..he claimed will awaken again…...once the world needed taming again…..once the wars ended….he will call to the skies….and fire will fall like rain….and his time will begin once more…..."

"...How do you know all of this Pelly?" Lukas asked; his voice slightly shaking with adrenaline.

Pelly took the young boy soft hands in the old, crisp dry ones.

"Trust me." He managed to speak. "I just know."

Lukas watched helplessly as the old man gave him one last quiet smile before he closed his grey eyes softly and drifted away; his hand slipping from Lukas's grasp like a loose glove.

Lukas held the remains of his dear friend in his tiny hands and felt an overwhelming sensation eat away his insides. He eyes were empty and couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"Pelly.." He called to body quietly, shaking it for a response. "Pelly.."

Just as Lukas thought his world couldn't shatter any smaller, a loud bellowing call echoed from outside as strongly as thunder. The color from his pale skin flooded to white and his senses grew numb. He slowly unbent from where Pelly fell and shuffled weakly to the window that had more life than the room he was in did.

People scattered everywhere fled from their houses with sheets, pots, or pans covering their heads as they ran by. He looked to where they came from, all directions, and found nothing pursuing them.

He opened the door half-heartedly and stepped outside to find light balls of orange falling from the dark clouds that filled the sky. He watched as one fell right in front of his nose, almost mockingly.

Emptiness seized the boy as he stood outside of the doorway without a purpose. No purpose to run. No purpose to break down and cry when it wouldn't change anything. Nothing. His life had become nothing. And nothing would change that.

As Lukas tried to gather his sanity back together, a drop of fire grasped his cheek and begin to burrow in his skin. Lukas howled at the burning sensation that didn't seem to go away no matter how much he clawed at his face. He has been burnt by fire before, but this flame didn't cease burning.

He fell over where he stood and clawed at the ground; rubbing dirt viciously on his face to put out the pain. No matter what he did, the agony kept eating away at his skin. Everything became so overwhelming that his mentality couldn't handle it any longer. It shut down on it's own; his violet eyes rolling to the back of his head and closing as his body crashed to the ground.

Laying in the streets of the crumbling town, Lukas's fate was changed from that moment on. And there was no fighting it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Chapter contains pain.**

Lukas leapt from his bed in panic; sending his sheets fly across his lap and his hands scanning his face hastily. His neck drenched in sweat and his pulse racing like a horse, for once, he couldn't seem to calm down. Lukas breathed heavy, shuttered breaths; swearing under his breath in his native tongue. When he released it was only a nightmare, he closed his alarmed eyes and exhaled deeply. Wiping the cold sweat from his skin, he groaned quietly and stretched his aching muscles. Half-heartedly looking at the clock, he took note of the time.

4:59 A.M.

If he had the breath, he would have quietly cursed aloud to himself again. He was used to nightmares from his recurring past, but waking up a minute before his alarm goes off is ridiculous. He waited almost impatiently for the sixty or less seconds to pass by before bothering to get up and get ready for the day, but it seemed like it would never come.

5:00 A.M.

Just as he expected, the alarm rang obnoxiously to his displeasure and he sighed loudly.

"5...4….3….2.." He counted down silently until his bedroom door burst open and an enthusiastic, but very much annoying, voice echoed in the hollow room.

"YO, LUKEY. WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND PANCAKES." A man with choppy, snow white hair that stuck close to his head and eyes of deep red called out all too loudly as he entered the small room without permission.

_He's still dressed in his pajamas, yet he has the audacity to tell me to get ready?_ Lukas sneered to himself as he rolled his eyes just enough to let the albino friend see.

"Isn't it eggs and bakey? As in bacon, Gilbert?" He corrected in an inanimate tone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his fiery personality; had he just woken up from an awful nightmare. Lukas sometimes didn't know how to deal with the roommate.

Or any moment really.

They actually had started out detesting one another when they had first been enrolled to become soldiers of Allder. As recruits, Lukas couldn't stand that Gilbert never seemed to have second thoughts of his actions and tended to dive right into mayhem. Lukas was a passive enough as a character to let his life be taken without a moments hesitation, but not without a fight first. But Gilbert was the exact opposite. He WANTED to die.

Inattentive of the situation other than jumping in for an adrenaline ride, careless of making cases worse, incautious, and was downright obnoxious. Gilbert could risk his own life until he finally got what was coming to him; Lukas couldn't have cared less. But as long as he stayed out of Lukas's way, he wasn't too bad.

But that was the thing; Gilbert did exactly that.

In fact, the time these two had first encountered was during training. Lukas was forced to introduce himself to his new teammate by his commander on duty during the team elections. He saw the man running about and driving everyone mad with his over whelming ego. _He's one of those guys. Grand. _Is what he first thought of him. Lukas reluctantly put his hand out for a forced handshake with the man. "I'm Lukas Bondevik. Nice to meet you." He had lied. His blood red eyes made it obvious as he scanned the him up and down before finally starring down at his hand and said, "Hmm. I won't remember you."

He didn't know why, but the german was compelled to annoy the living shit out of him; almost like he got a rise out of making him pissed. It was a bit difficult to get Lukas full blown mad, but he wasn't patient enough to not get annoyed. And he wasn't afraid to show it.

But after a long line of rivalry, Gilbert decided to turn the tables one day by asking the Norwegian out for a friendly drink. They fought, they laughed, they made their ancestors proud. And now they can, at least, stand each other. Gilbert, of course, is more enthusiastic about their friendship. Lukas doesn't mind the company. He just sometimes wished he knew what was going on in his crazy roommates head.

"What? Nein. Fuck bacon, we're having pancakes." The german said in an almost disgusted tone as he turned his back on the other and headed out to the kitchen.

Lukas couldn't help but smirk at the other's cunning words. He was a rather bold character, but, admittedly, he was amusing. He rose from his bed and began to take off his shirt from the bottom to get dressed for the day.

Before he left, with a hand held on the door, he peeked his head back in threw the door way and eyed at the undressing Norwegian half heartedly.

"Scratch that. We're having bacon and pancakes. I used up the eggs to make the pancake batter." Gilbert said in an almost deflated tone and slunk his way back out of the door to return to his cooking.

Lukas sighed and ran his fingers through his slick hair. _How is he ever going to survive on his own?_ He thought. He shook off the slight annoyance with a quiet chuckle and got prepared for the day.

After his usual morning routine, he headed downstairs where Gilbert stood in the small kitchen with white apron wrapped around his lean figure. He looked at the small cup of black coffee on the counter that awaited him and thanked Gilbert. Lukas looked at the man with a small amount of concern once he noticed what he was wearing.

"Do you think it's a good idea to cook while wearing your uniform?" He cautioned as he looked at the daring other.

Gilbert waved the spatula in the air half-heartedly, "Aw, come on. Where's your sense of adventure~?"

"Out in the battle field; where yours should be as well." Lukas responded as he took a small sip of coffee.

"Hmph. Well, whatever." The albino brushed off the small lecture and watched as Lukas drank his brew.

After a moment or two of silence, Gilbert finally drop the spatula on the counter and crossed his arms; glaring at Lukas and hoped that he would feel his presence and look up. To his like, it worked. Lukas lifted his head and jolted at the sudden hard eye contact.

"W-What?" Lukas stuttered defensively.

"You're not even gonna ask about the apron?" Gilbert asked in a disappointed tone. "I thought you'd be all like- 'what the hell is that?' at least. Talk about boring."

"Guess I'm tough to impress." Lukas chuckled as he took another sip from his coffee.

Gilbert watched as he pulled the cups from his lips and stare into the dark liquid. His eyebrows drew together as he relaxed his arms by his sides. "Why do you like coffee so much?"

Lukas took another sip before answering quietly. "Bitter."

"Hmm?" The german hummed as his turned off the stove and turned his attention to the norwegian to, hopefully, hear him better.

"It's bitter. No matter what you do, whether you drench it in cream or coat it in sugar, it will always be what it truly is; bitter." Lukas took another sip of the coffee effortless and sighed. "Just like life."

Gilbert stared at him and wore a disappointed mask, "That's kinda boring."

Lukas shrugged. "You cant win them all."

He paused his pancake making. "Is it because you're too 'manly' to admit that you love something?"

"No?" Lukas scoffed as he set his coffee down. "You think I care about that?"

Gilbert shakes his head as he pours maple syrup over the fluffy cakes; coating them in the sticky, sugary amber.

"In my opinion, real manliness is what's between your legs. What makes you a man is, literally, having balls. Not a tasteless battle of 'who's more jaded than the other' crap."

He slides the plate in front of the norwegian along with a fork. "That's fair." Lukas laughed at his light-hearted philosophy.

Gilbert plucked a sugar cube from the cabinet and dropped it in Lukas's coffee; watching as it turned brown and sluggishly crumbled into the drink.

"Here. For your sweet tooth because I know you have one. You can't lie to me. I've watched you scarf down pastry like your life depended on it."

Lukas couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. He knew he inhaled his food sometimes, especially when it came to some sweets, but he didn't think anyone else had noticed. "Alright, alright. I get it."

Gilbert pat the smaller figure on the back roughly as he walked from the kitchen with a plate with pancakes of his own. He called out as he left, "Hurry up and eat. We have a busy day, I heard from Squad 3."

Lukas waited until he heard the front door close before looking where the german had exited. Lukas, acting like nothing had happened, brought the cup to his lips and took a long, exaggerated sip. Pulling away and smacking his lips tastefully, he let the new taste soak into his the cracks of his skin. Placing the cup down with a small smile, he said quietly to himself, "Squad 3 can kiss my ass."

"That's the spirit!" Gilbert laughed.

Lukas walked along the stone bricked roads of the village with Gilbert by his side. Gilbert, as generous as he was, did most of the talking. Every now and then Lukas would nod or shoot a glare, but it was normally a peaceful day. As the town of Allder's guards, they washed the streets of anything that dirtied it; whether it be litter or criminals, they got the job done. They weren't paid nearly enough for the work they did, but Lukas was determined to take this long road.

Why is it that Lukas wanted to? Not even he knew. He could only trust his senses; which drove him to believe that enlisting as a town's guardsman would lead him to the truth that he long so desperately for. Not only that, but it was morally right for someone with too much time on their hands to help build a city that was in shambles.

"A man that could take the skin of a beast.." He whispered quietly to himself; his fingers tugging at the end of his chin.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" The german asked with wide, curious eyes. They stopped walking as Lukas tried to comprehend the conversation. "Are you trying to grow a beard? Your baby face could never grow one. You're too pretty for that!"

"What? Oh. No. Sorry. Continue." Lukas said plainly; ignoring everything else.

Gilbert shot him a disappointed look before shrugging it off, "As I was saying-"

"STOP! THIEF! STOP THAT MAN!"

A tall figure in a dark, blood red cloak with a hood over his head ran across the street and down a crammed alley. Without hesitation, Lukas took off after the criminal at high speed; leaving the german behind his trail.

Gilbert sighed loud, "Every time? Really? Can I ever finish a damn story?" He smiled. "I suppose you can get this one, Lukes."

Lukas twisted and turned as he followed each step of the perpetrator. When they turned, so did he. When they jumped, so did he. They ran through the town; occasionally run into traffic and some towns people. The runaway grabbed a basket from a store owner that just exited the doorway; throwing the fruit back at Lukas.

He dodge as many apples as he could; one taking him out from underneath his feet. The juice squishes out from the skin and cause him to fall. Lukas, arms out and eyes still focused on the bandit, skins himself as he hits the ground. He grunted heavily and he tried to shake off the ache; towns people crowding him and gossiping. He brush it off and quickly got back to his feet. Gaining speed with each passing second; anger fueling him.

Lukas was hot on the thief's trail; each rushed foot step echoed after the other down the stretched alley. The red cloak whipped behind the felon hastily in the air; the torn ends made it look worn out but it was still in decent condition. Lukas watch it dance like red flames in front of him.

Flames…

Lukas's cheekbone began to sting harshly and spread through the left side of his face. He hissed loudly and clapped a hand over the pain to find nothing on it. The felon slowly grew farther away as his vision began to fade to black.

_Not yet._ He swore in his mind. _I'm not throwing in the towel just because my face is acting out._

He drew out his curved, golden bow; it dipped out sharply at the end of both limbs for the groove, in the middle was braided brass on the thick wooden grip, and the string was threaded with gold. It was the only thing passed down to him from Pelly.

He pulled out his feathered arrows and hooked them underneath the nocking point and sighed heavily; holding in his breath sharply as he drew the string back as far as his arm would let it go. He watched patiently for the perfect moment, or, the perfect target. The criminal was coming to a dead end ahead; someone who didn't know the town well enough to know that it would be detrimental to be pursued down this alley.

This was Lukas's chance; his only one that was clear at the moment. He let his breath go slowly and his fingers began to slip. Letting go fully, the arrow snapped forward; caught in it's own momentum and spiralling towards the running figure. Just as the tip of the arrow licked the cloak, the villain's figure jump and extraordinary height; the arrow jamming straight into the stone wall. Lukas gawked in amazement as the hooded man was standing on top of the building right above him. _T-There's no way someone could jump that…...that's impossible…_

Lukas's train of thought was cut off as his face began to burn in agonizing pain. He his bow slips from his hands as he began to hiss loudly through his teeth and drop to his knees. Holding his aching cheek, Lukas watched as the man turned around. Piercing blue eyes shined from the shaded face; a smirk tugging at his lips.

"So….you're the one." He said in an almost amused tone. The words dripped like poison from tongue that made Lukas's face burn more.

"Move that hand, boy. I want to see your face." He snarled. Lukas glared at the man, but felt that it was necessary to do. The man's lips curled into a devilish grin; sharp teeth exposed.

"As I thought. I look forward to meeting you again, chosen one." Without another word, he turned on his heel, cape flowing behind him like curtain by an open window, and disappeared out of sight.

But not out of mind.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to press this on you, trust me, it annoys me too, but I just have to make sure." Gilbert asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

The two roommates were back at their house; upstairs in the bathroom where Gilbert tended to Lukas's wounds with a wet wash cloth and a wooden bucket of water.

"I'm fine.." Lukas responded half heartedly. His mind was elsewhere at the moment and the german was only making it more difficult to think. _What did he mean?...The chosen one? It sounds so cliche...but…..it didn't seem like an act.._

Lukas took a sideways glance to the full body mirror where he got another look at the new mark that stretched across his left cheek; it's dark presence on his pale skin was unsettling. Every glimpse he got of himself threw him off guard and he would have to take a double take. It fan open to where it looked like a single open wing; layered with thick feathers that flared.

"How did you even get that?" Gilbert ask as he noticed his smaller man staring at his reflection.

Lukas looked at himself a little longer, feeling like he almost couldn't look away, before turning his head forcefully and muttering, "I don't know….but I have a funny feeling it has to deal with my past.."

Gilbert watched as the shade of lavender in Lukas eyes grew duller. He could tell something was bugging him, but it was none of his business. He sighed, "Aren't you usually the one tending to me?"

Lukas shrugged, "You're always the getting into trouble…..or causing trouble...being a disappointment...the usual for you…"

Gilbert laughed loudly as he patted the others wounded shoulder, "Are you saying you're seeing a pattern with me?"

"No. I'm saying you haven't changed and you probably never will." Lukas scoffed.

Gilbert shook his head with annoyance, "Nein. I refuse to change. I hate it."

"I think it can be beneficial." The norwegian admitted as he began to pop his knuckles out of habit. Some of the knuckles snapped a loud pop underneath the flesh, others not.

"I think it takes too much out of a person. I already know who I am, why would I change that?" The german laughed as he dropped the wet towel into the bucket.

"Hmm." Lukas hummed; no longer having interest in the conversation.

Gilbert patted the lean man on his hurt shoulder strongly, "Well, that should heal within due time….I'm going to go cook some dinner. I'll cook fish for you if you want some….but not me. I hate fish."

Lukas didn't answer.

Gilbert took that as a no, "You can go ahead and join me or head off to bed. I don't care."

And with that, he left the bathroom humming a happy tune and headed downstairs; his footsteps echoing through the hollow wooden steps. Lukas sighed as he got up and headed to his room. He didn't really have an appetite which surprised him because he always had a craving for fish. But his mind was swimming with too many questions.

He decided to keep his shirt off as he crawled into bed; the clothing would only make the cuts sting worse. He pulled the comforter over his shoulders and sighed heavily. _Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep tonight…_

He didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: chapter contains pain.**

It's cold and dark.

The kind of cold when you're soaked to the bone and you're left in those clothes kind of darkness where it's so pitch black, that you'd know it's better off to hold still than to venture your way through it; afraid of what you'll find by mistake.

Lukas's breath shudders quietly in the dark. His limbs quivering gently under his thin clothing. It's coldness nips at his fingertips, his ears, and the end of his nose. He calls out, but his voice is silent. No sound gave out, despite how hard he tried.

He was a muted soul wandering in a void. Each step he takes is silent and small; the wary steps lighting up a luminous white that trail behind, but faded out as he moves forward into the dark.

_Lukas.._

_Lukas….here…_

Lukas turns around to find a small, frail light blue flame sparking from afar. He remains still and quiet; watching the light flicker to life with curious eyes.

_Lukas, return…..return to the mountain….._

Lukas shuttered at the sound of the voice. It's voice was silvery yet weak; almost as if it were ancient and forgotten. The nostalgic feeling that enveloped Lukas subconscious was unexplainable and a bit overwhelming. It pushed him to the brink of tears and caused his voice to tie in a thick knot in the pit of his throat.

_The lonely mountain…..lonely…..…_

_Lukas, the beast is…_

The blue flame began to the flicker violently and the voice was drowned out by the cracking of the sparks. The calm blue burnt up into a raging red and burst violently; the heat licking at Lukas's skin. Before him was the head of a beast with thick, armor-like red scales, aggressive golden eyes that stared him down, and yellow teeth that were too big and thick for it's own mouth.

Lukas's eyes widened in both fear and fascination; the light dancing in his lavender eyes wildly.

Lukas muttered something under his breath, his voice still muted, as he reached out to the beast placed his hand over it's large snout.

The beasts thick, dark pupils shrunk into sharp slits. It's mouth gaped open, wider than the length of Lukas's body. The teeth hovered over his head and the tongue close to feet. A light burned bright deep in the beast's throat that made Lukas's nerves scream all over his skin from the overwhelming heat. The monster let out a loud growl in the back of it's throat as it snapped it jaws shut and-

"AHH!" Lukas hollered as he leapt from his slumber. His eyes were wide with fear and adrenaline raced in his bloodstream; making his heart beat abnormally fast. He placed his hand over his chest and patted it soothingly until it slowed.

"These nightmares need to end…" He muttered to himself softly as he finally caught his breath.

"Why? They've only begun." A strong voice responded in a hushed tone from the shadows.

Lukas practically jumped out of his skin as he reached for his bow beside the bed frame. But by then, it was too late. With a loud, bellowing roar, Lukas felt the sharp pain of talons dig into his side as they clawed around his body. The roof above him cracked loudly until it caved in; splinters flying about. It was effortless to the giant creature. He covered his eyes with his forearms as the beast took off; leaping from the small building.

Loud footsteps could be heard echoing in the small hallway as Gilbert ran to Lukas's room in panic; crashing through the door and panting harshly. Panting heavily, he gawked at the gaping hole in the ceiling and spotted the monster in the sky.

"Dragon.." He whispered in an amused tone; smirking darkly.

Throwing his armor on along the way, he ran through the streets; pounding on the doors of other housing of squad units that were, somehow, still resting. Some nearby soldiers had heard the loud commotion from Gilbert's unit and we're already preparing themselves for the battle. Loading heavy iron arrows onto the large ground bows that were built into the thick, stone walls, the soldiers called off their queues; the calls following down the line of sacrificers.

"Loaded and ready!" Gilbert shouted loudly after the man next to him hollered the same; his eyes locked on the dragon the whole time.

"Um, Gil?.." A soft voice called to him that broke him of his concentration. He jolted heavily and looked at the wavy-haired blonde beside him. He noticed how his soft, lilac eyes were full of deep concern.

He smirked, "No worries….I'm ready for the fight." His eyes drew back to the dragon as it roared loudly; his smile only a ghost now. "And fate."

Lukas gasped at the air being forced into his lungs through his nostrils. It felt odd and it was almost breath taking, ironically. He breathed out heavily; not used to having air make it's way in on it's own. He wiggled around desperately in the abductors claws. He freed his arm from the painful grip and began to attempt peeling himself from the strong grip. But the beasts power was too much.

Just as Lukas felt that he may be able to slide his way out with enough strength, he felt a pain pierce into his side. A jagged talon roughly force it's way through the pale skin and drawing crimson blood that ran down smoothly. Lukas gritted his teeth and groaned loudly in pain as the claw moved sharply in his side.

The red beast roared loudly in pain; it's body twisting like a loose ribbon in the wind. It's strong grip released Lukas as he began to plummet to the ground below. Large arrows shot through the air quickly. Whistling by dangerously close, Lukas attempted to curl into a tight ball but was falling too fast.

By the time he wrapped his arms around his knees, he crashed into a food cart that was left out overnight; shattering it under his weight. His mouth gaped open as he tried to breath, but the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Everything inside burned in pain and he felt his consciousness slipping away into a hue of darkness.

Just as his eyelids began to sink, he swore he heard his name being called loudly in the distance. Calling for him to come back.

_Lukas.._

_Lukas.._

Lukas twist around to find the blue flame in the distance once again; it's light fluttering softly in the vast darkness.

"What do you want from me?" He calls out in a slightly shaken voice. "Why do you keep coming back?" He could hear his voice this time.

_..n… ….a...m…_

"I can't hear you. You're voice is breaking."

The flame began to spark once again; little flames dropping to the floor like rain. The flames grew larger as more began to drop heavily; morphing into murky blue water. The water began to run strongly and run past Lukas's feet; building itself higher until it was up to his knees.

He began to panic. The water was now up to his chest and was only rising higher. He began push his way through the current with all of his strength. The waves crashed into his face and pushed him two steps back whenever he was a step forward, but he kept on trying. He extended his hand towards the light; his fingers stretched painfully forward.

"Tell me!" He growled loudly just before the water swallowed his body under its strength.

Everything went dark again. Not a light, not a sound, not a presence. Not even his own. Engulfed by the utter nothingness, Lukas found that it was oddly comforting. Like he was asleep. Maybe even dead. He couldn't tell.

Just as he began to accept his surroundings, he felt his body jolt harshly with life. His eyes bolted open and everything flooded with light once again.

Sitting straight up, he made direct eye contact with widened red eyes. He found himself rested peacefully on a bed with the blankets tucked in his sides. He looked down to find a cold wet rag that must have been placed on his head while he was asleep.

"Holy shit." Gilbert cursed under his breath. "You're alive!" He patted the the norwegians back harshly and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I thought the devil would've taken you after that stunt, but, nope. You just had to kick his ass again, didn't you?" He teased as he poked the others cheek.

"I guess so." Lukas couldn't help but chuckle dryly. He reached at his throat and swallowed thickly. It was dry and scratchy like sandpaper. It felt like forever since he's had a drink..

"How long was I out?" He asked as he tried to shift his weight, but hissed as he felt pain run up his spine.

"Try three whole days, you ass." The german smirked. "Next time you try to die before me, I'll kill you myself."

_Three days…?_ He questioned. _Well, that would explain why my throat feels like shit.._

Out of nowhere the german pulled him into a tight hug that crushed him even more. Lukas hissed in slight pain, but that didn't make the other let go. Lukas swore he felt him shudder lightly around his body. Was he…?

"Don't do something so stupid again." He growled. "That's my job."

Lukas chuckled softly and patted the others back in reassurance. "Okay. I'll try not to."

"You better not." Gilbert pulled away grinning; whipping under his own nose with a single thumb. "Or else I'll skin you and hang you on my wall."

He tugged at Lukas's fine, blonde hair. "And I'll turn all of your pretty little locks into a rug or something."

Lukas covered his head protectively. "NO WAY. This is the only thing I have REAL pride for."

Gilbert smirked. "Then we have ourselves a deal." He rose to his feet and walked towards the doorway. He wrapped his pale fingers around the frame before facing Lukas."And, uh, sorry for calling you boring the other day. Don't know if that bugged you at all. I assumed it didn't but since you almost died on me, I thought I should get it off my chest and.."

Lukas waved a hand in the air. "It's no big deal. I needed a reality check, anyways." He gave a small smile of gratitude.

"Well, now I have no more regrets. You're free to die after me now." He said proudly as he walked out of the room; waving sarcastically.

Lukas's smile waited until the other was gone for sure. It slowly dropped as he remembered everything that occurred last night. The man, the dragon, the dreams. It didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't understand what all of this was and why it was targeting him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He undressed himself from the long nightshirt and threw on his folded clothing and armor. He had no time for resting. He needed to find a way to end all of this nonsense.

And he was going to end it, starting today.

Lukas marched around town in search of answers. Pulling town citizens aside and asking them about the tale that Pelly had shared with him long ago. Not many people knew what he was talking about. They only knew of the dragon and that it was causing the destruction of humans.

"I haven't been able to rest easily, knowing that the dragon is out again. My sheep are so scared from the last attack, that they won't eat! They're even losing wool, they're that stressed!" Cried a balding farmer. The sheep weren't the only ones losing their hair due to stress..

"My children refuse to work out in the fields because they're too frightened that the dragon will try to take them like that girl it attempted to steal a few nights ago!" A mother barked. Despite the irritation, Lukas brushed off that one.

"That dragon needs to be slayed! Everyone is going mad down here! And we can't move because it'll just follow us, like it did every other fleeing town! I'll kill it myself and anyone who get's in my way, if I have to!" A lumber man threatened; holding his axe a little too aggressively to Lukas's liking.

Lukas didn't find any answers from the towns folk. All they did was complain and bark orders at him. Why was he protecting them again? He couldn't remember.

There was a cold chill that ran down Lukas's spine. He had this unnerving feeling that he had eyes on him all day. He assumed it was just the weird encounter he had with that man the other day, but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling.

Without luck, he decided it would be best to head home before it got dark out.

"_pssssst!_"

He looked to the side to side before noticing an old woman dressed in heavy clothing and a long hood over her head that hid her eyes and most of her nose. She extended an old, wrinkly finger and curled it towards herself; beckoning him to come.

He gingerly approached her.

"You want to know about the dragon?" She whispered. It didn't hide the fact that she had an dry, hoarse voice.

He nodded.

"I'll tell you." She uttered as she looked from side-to-side. "Follow me."

She held onto her hood as she swung around; turning away and heading down the alley. "Quickly. Quickly!" She ordered him as she began to lead away.

Lukas gave a single nod before jogging to her until he caught up. They scampered down the twisting alley; briskly walking over the moss covered stones. The town usually looked poor in condition, but this walkway looked even more ruined than the rest.

He's never traveled down this part of town. He was heeded warning by other squads to stay clear of this part of town. It consisted of bandits and witches that could do worse than just killing a person. He wanted to leave this dark, eerie place. His instincts told him that he should turn around and never return.

But he knew he couldn't. Not without answers.

The two stood in front of a small, rotting wooden door that was squashed between other doors of various sizes. There was a moss coated porch above his head and stairs and even MORE doors . All of these people were not only poor, but they were hoarded into these small buildings with hardly any room. No wonder why they sometimes went on a killing spree..

The woman fumbled a couple of keys around before unlocking her door and opening it swiftly. "Quickly!" She ushered him with the wave of her arm to the opening. "Quickly now!"

He obeyed her and ducked his head as he made his way into the small room. It was coated in tattered purple curtains that draped from the ceiling and hung to the wall. They were transparent and had some hinting of sparkles in them, but they were losing their color and there were holes in them everywhere.

Strange markings and symbols were hung on the walls; followed by raven feathers, jewelry, pocket watches, and antlers. A few paintings of elk and foxes, here and there. But the house was mostly covered in junk. You practically couldn't even see the walls.

And don't even get him started on the smell. It wasn't as if it was horrible, but it certainly wasn't pleasant either. It smelt of old women and dust; an ancient stink that he could live without. He could already tell that it was going to get into the clothes and he would smell that way until he washed.

"Sit down, boy." The woman commanded him. "Sit down right here."

He looked down to see here pointing at the lumpy, purple floor pillow with golden tassels on the sides, seated next to a small table the was covered by a long cloth. On top of it was a clear crystal ball and cards that were set up in a curved line.

"Sit." She sounded as if she were begging him. "Sit, please."

He curled his legs beneath him as he seated himself on the uncomfortable pillow. Dust was pushed up from the fabric and gently floated back down; tiny particles spotted in what little sun rays the made it's way through the thick curtains.

The woman grabbed a cup from the side frantically and shoved some gems, bones, and stones in it. She placed her hand over the opening and shook it for a few seconds before letting them scatter across the table.

Her hard-grey eyes darted back and forth as she studied each stone's arrangement. Her lips quivered softly on top of the fingers the grasped her chin and her brows scrunched together in concentration. Lukas couldn't help but feel uneasy when her face held such a serious expression.

Her eyes flickered up at him and stared in awe; her fingers traveling up to past her lips to cover astonishment.

"W-What is it?" Lukas dared to question; his tone become uneven with concern.

"You…...You're…" the woman croaked. "Your destiny...is an interchangeable one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lukas asked impatiently; getting tired of these mind games.

The woman scooped up the cards and shuffled them around in her hands, then displayed them on the table. She hovered her hand over the cards slowly, one by one. Her closed lids fluttered softly as she mumbled strange words under her breath.

Without warning, her eyes shot open widely and she flipped over a card quickly. It revealed a man hanging upside down by his foot; dangling from a tree. Yet he is smiling, and a bright aura circles around his head. It's design was simple, but the meaning must have been much deeper; considering that the woman expression was still scrunched up in deep thought.

"The hanged man.." the woman uttered; her hands covering her mouth in concentration.

"What does it mean?" Lukas asked; reaching for the card only for his hand to get slapped away.

"Do not touch it!" She barked. "Or else you path can change to a different course….a much darker course...if you're not careful.."

Lukas very faintly expressed his confusion.

"This is the card of sacrifice." She clarifies. "This card signifies that your situation is out of your hands, and that you need to sacrifice something of yours if you wish to seek the truth. In order to gain wisdom, you must give up something of your value."

"That's my card then?..." he studies it with deep curiosity. "Then why is he smiling?"

The woman fished around behind her in drawer until she pulled out a long necklace made from leather string. At the end of it hung a dark teal stone that washed out with other shade of white and beige. She threw the string over Lukas's head and pulled it down to his neck. She takes his hand and places the stone in it; wrapping his fingers around it.

"He's found the truth." She smiles at him softly. "This stone is called aquamarine. It with guide you on your journey to find the truth. Held within this stone is protection, meditation, and peace. It will be of great significance to you. That, I promise."

Lukas gazed at it with curiosity; his lavender lighting up with gratitude. "I really appreciate all of this," he admitted with a small, ghost-like smile. "But, what does this have to do with the dragon?"

The woman blinked in astonishment before letting out a long cackle of laughter. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

Lukas felt the life flood his eyes as they faded back to the dull, irritated lavender. "Well, when you keep playing this vague mind games, how can I connect all of this?"

The woman stared at him blankly before taking a bone and clunking him on top of the head with it; not even breaking eye contact. Lukas yipped and rubbed his head viciously before shooting a glare at the woman.

"Don't be such a brat." she growled. "My readings that I have shared with you are all connected to the dragon. Now you just need to find out what it is that connects the two of you together."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lukas barked. "Let's be realistic here, I'm not just going to waltz up to the mountain and ask the dragon myself and discuss this over a cup of coffee."

The old woman gave a crooked smile.

"You can't be serious." Lukas sulked.

"I'm very serious."

Lukas shifted his gaze to the side and sneered. "Alright then, what about that man I encountered in town? He's been popping up in random places, such as my room, and now he won't leave me be. And gave me some cliche, 'you're the one' talk. How is he connected to all of this? "

There was silence between the two.

"Oh, not to mention that the dragons appeared out of no where in my room while he was there. Is he the 'wizard'? The one who can do anything he please within his power? Perhaps he enjoys summoning dragons in peoples bedrooms for his free time."

The woman only gave another cheeky smile. "Perhaps they know each other."

"Oh. I'm sure they do." He amused her with a snarky remark. "Besides, the wizard hasn't been spoken of since I was a child. Why would he suddenly show up again?"

"Maybe it's because of you." She said as she poked him strongly in the chest

"You sound crazier as each second passes." Lukas growled; rubbing where she had poked.

"Yet here you are." She chuckled.

Lukas froze and thought for a moment before get up abruptly and strutting his way out of the house. He heard the woman cackling some more even behind the closed door. His ego was a little bent by that crazy old woman. But he just brushed it off like he normally would and marched back towards the town.

He slowed his pace to a stop as he looked to the skies. The was covered in a blanket of golden and cotton candy glow; the milky clouds streaming endlessly. The sun was hidden, as it always was and the air was crisp in a clean, cold way. He didn't know why, but it felt welcoming. It made him feel weightless; as if he wasn't really there in that moment. And it opened his mind and exposed his heart to the sense of adventure.

With a soft smile and a single nod, he knew what he was going to do.

"To the Lonely Mountain."


End file.
